Boquets and Tags
by Manda8910
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots. Mostly NicolasxOC. Just a lot of fluff. Lemons in chapter 3 and 4.
1. Lips Belong on Lips

**This is going to be a collection of (mostly) short little oneshots with Nicolas and my OC Amelia from the story** ** _Scars._** **These oneshots wont necessarily connect to the story either. I'm not sure if I want them too connect or not yet so yea...**

* * *

 **'** My chair.'

Nicolas stared down at the small body that was curled up in his chair. The chair he used for sleeping or working out. He knew he should just wake her up and make it move so he could work out but she looked so peaceful. Amelia was sound asleep, her lips slightly parted with blonde locks falling over her face slightly.

He couldn't bring himself to wake her. He didn't understand why he had such a soft spot for the woman. It annoyed him. She annoyed him. Yet, he continued to let her change his life and seemingly take over his home.

Before he realized what he was doing, his fingertips were brushing back a lock of hair from her face. Her nose scrunched up making Nic retract his hand quickly in fear that she was waking up. He waited a moment, making sure the womN was still sound asleep before returning his hand to her hair. He pushed the locks of hair that had fallen into her face back behind her ear.

His eyes were studious at first like usual but soon they seemed to soften. He didn't realize how much the woman truly affected him even if it was so obvious to others.

Now that her face was fully revealed, Nicolas couldn't help but stare. Amellia really was beautiful. He couldn't deny it- even if he did deny any sort of feelings towards the woman. She may not be everyon's idea of beautiful but that didnt make her any less beautiful to the tag.

His fingers brushed over her forehead which was relaxed in her dreaming state. They then traveled over her groomed eyebrow and soft eyelashes, down to her cheek. He could picture Amelia when she was awake... how pink her cheeks got at any of Worrick's teasing or any thing else. They were warm and soft.

Her lips looked just as soft. Nic let his thumb barely brush over her lips, his touch feathery light. Suddenly he felt a slight vibration on Amelia's lips, indicating a soft hum from the woman.

The tag froze again, unable to pull his hand away. If she wasn't already awake, pulling her hand away may just make her wake up at this point. When she settled again, he brush his fingers through her hair one final time before standing up and stepping away from the girl. "gEt Up," he spoke out loud in his gravelly, broken up voice. He turned, not completely facing Amelia but also not completely facing away from her either.

Amelia pursed her lips and opened one eye. Could he really tell that easily that she had woken up? She kind of wanted it to keep going. She only woke up when she felt Nicolas' fingers on her lips and the final stroke of her hair. It felt nice. He was oddly gentle with those big hands of his. They felt nice on her skin and in her hair.

"I'm sorry for sleeping in your chair. I got a little curious as to how you slept in the damn thing and... I fell asleep," she smiled sleepily as she yawned and stretched. She made sure he was looking at her when she spoke.

The petite girl stood up and walked over to Nic. She stood in front of him and smiled softly, forcing him to look at her. He was back to the usual hard, serious Nicolas but Amelia could see it. He got caught showing affection and he knew it. She wasnt sure if embarrassed was the right word but he was definitely feeling something. Ashamed... awkward. Emotions were hard to pinpoint with Nicolas after all.

"You know, these," she started, grabbing Nic's hand and gesturing to his fingers, "aren't what go here." She gestured to her lips. She blushed softly as she continued, not thinking of how embarrassing this would be when she had started talking. "Th-these," she touched her fingertips to Nic's lips, "go here," she then touched her fingers to her own lips.

Nic seemed to get the idea since before she could even finish talking, he was begining to lean down, closer... his lips seemed to follow her fingers... straight to her own lips.

* * *

 **Hehe so I hope you all liked the first oneshot of this collection. I had fun writing it. If you have any suggestions or requests feel free to say so in a review. Even if you don't have request please review still ^-^ follow and favourite too thanks**

 **February 8, 2016**


	2. The Quiet Boy

**Ok so I thought up this idea last night and I couldn't wait. I hope you all like it. It's an AU sort of but there's not a lot of specifics. It's in 1st person which I'm not all that used to anymore but you guys can imagine it as Alex or yourself or whoever. The character and Nic are young enough to be in highschool in this although I didnt really specify any given age and don't really want to specify so yea... It's just a cute little idea I like and had to write. So enjoy ^-^**

* * *

I noticed it a few days back. I needed to make sure though. Because of my love for reading, I spend most of my time at the library reading. It's more peaceful than my house so I'm pretty much here right after school until curfew. Usually it's the same people studying or reading but lately I've noticed someone new. He's showed up about 2 weeks ago and has been coming everyday since. That wasn't the weird part though.

I'm not sure how long he's been doing it but I noticed a couple days ago. Everybook I read, the quiet boy reads after. For example, on Monday I read and returned 'Looking for Alaska' by John Green. On Tuesday, the quiet boy was reading 'Looking for Alaska' by John Green.

At first, I thought maybe it was a coincidence. However, today he was reading the same book I completed yesturday. I told my friend and she squealed that he was flirting. I highly doubted that. She was watching too many romance movies. Even so, it was cute the way he read everything I read. Plus, it defifinitely got my attention.

I didn't know how to approach him though. I've never seen him speak before. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. What if he stopped coming? One day someone came to the library and left with the quiet boy. What caught my attention was the fact that, even though the blond had been talking to the quiet boy, he didn't notice he was there until the blond touched his shoulder.

It made me wonder. From what I could see, the quiet boy wasn't wearing headphones so he should have been able to hear the blond. It didn't hit me until I saw their hands. When the quiet boy realized the blond was there, he began moving his hands in smooth, fluent movement that didn't mean a thing to me. The blond seemed to understand though, responding with just as fluent hand movements. I still dodnt get to hear the quiet boys voice but at least I understood now.

Today I decided I would make a move. I wouldn't speak to him though. I didn't know sign language and I heard that lip reading wasn't as easy as people made it seem on TV. I didn't want to start a conversation when he wouldn't be able to understand me fully and I wouldn't be able to understand him at all. No, I had a better idea. Or at least I hoped it was better.

I came into the library and picked out a new book. Before returning my old one, I slipped a piece of paper inside. I hid it deep enough that the librarian's wouldn't find it when scanning it but close enough to the front for the quiet boy to find it quickly.

I returned the book and checked out my new one before going to my usual seat. I watched from behind my book as the quiet boy came in and went to the front desk. Sure enough he pointed for the book behind the counter that I had just returned. He then sat down at his seat. We were usually fairly far away but close enough to see each other and what we were reading.

I read my book, not wanting to make it obvious that I was watching him. I glanced up every few pages and watched to see when he would find the note. How would he react? Maybe I was too direct. I hope he doesn't find it too rude or blunt.

Then it happened. A folded up piece of pink paper fell out of the book. He noticed almost immediately. I tried not to stare as he picked it up and unfolded it. I watched his expressionless face as his eyes scanned over the words. Even if it does piss him off, I'll finally get to see an expression on his face.

 _Dear Quiet Boy,_

 _I want to make sure you know this note is for you. I noticed you were reading the same books as me but didn't know how to talk to you. I hope this isn't weird but I hope you like this book. It's one of my favourites._

 _The Girl In The Red Coat_

God, I felt so ridiculous. Even in writing I was terrible with words. I couldn't just straight out say 'You're cute. Talk to me.' I totally panicked and didn't know what to write. He'll probanly just throw the note out anyway. We would't even be able to communicate. Why bother?

He looked up, eyes connecting with mine for a moment before I quickly looked away. I could tell that my cheeks were pink with embarrassment. I couldn't bare to look up to see if he was still staring at me. He was probably giving me a weird look, wondering what kind of stalker person I am.

I sat there, trying to read and convince my nerves to calm down, not daring to look up. Before i knew it, it was about time for me to leave. I glanced up from my book to see that the quiet boy wasn't in his usual spot. Maybe he left early. I sighed with slight disappointment. I knew it wouldnt work. What was I expecting? It wasn't like he was going to come over and talk to me or ask me out or something. I got all worked up for nothing.

Suddenly, a large hand placed a pink piece of paper in front of me, folded neatly. I looked at the paper wide eyed before wipping my head up to see the quiet boy walkong away. He looked back at me with those dark eyes before looking forward again and continuing to walk out of the library.

That was a major mess up. He even returned it to me. Can you spell out rejection? Seriously, this was a crazy idea anyway.

I was about to crumple it up and throw it out when I hesitated. I had to check.

I picked up the paper and slowly unfolded it. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until i smiled and sighed softly.

 _Dear Girl In The Red Coat_

 _I think I'll enjoy this book. I'm sure it will become one of my favourites, too. You have very good taste in books._

 _The Quiet Boy_

I smiled to myself and looked up again to see the quiet boy standing at the lobrary entrance. He saw my smile and left.

Maybe this wasnt a waste after all.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed. If you did please Review. Follow/Favourite to stay tuned for more oneshots.**

 **February 10, 2016**


	3. Sex Pure Sex

**Warning: Lemon; Sex; WorickxOC**

* * *

 _It had been a few months since Amelia had come to live with the handymen. At first she wasn't exactly happy that Danny was practically making her move out because 'it would be good for her,' but at least she was used to the handymen and knew them better than some other options. She quickly grew accustomed to the flirty blond and stoic tag and seemed to be accepted by them. They even let her help out with any jobs. Fighting made her feel alive again. It was nice to have a purpose._

 _She had learned a lot about the handymen, too. She knew Worick got around but she didn't realize he was actually a gigolo. It was hard to find something to do on fridays when Worick was with clients._

 _Today, Worick and Nicolas were out on a job and had decided to let Amelia sleep in for once. When she woke up and found a note on the desk from Worick, she smiled thankfully. Their last job was really tiring and she definitely need the day off. Since she had the house to herself, she figured it was fine to just walk around in what she slept in: an oversized t-shirt and boyshort underwear._

 _She went down to their understocked kitchen and searched through everything before settling for some cereal and a coffee. She made her way back up the stairs and sat on the couch with her breakfast. It was so quiet without the handymen. Kind of lonely really._

 _She sighed and picked up a book she had stolen from their packed bookshelf and had been reading in her down time. She read as she ate her cereal, losing track of the time easily._

 _"Amy?" Worick called with a slight smirk as he came through the door. He definitely saw what she was wearing and found it rather adorable._

 _Amelia looked up from her book, confused. "I thought you weren't supposed to be back until 2?" She asked confused. She shut her book and stood up, not really noticing or caring that she wasn't wearing much._

 _Worick chuckled and cocked an eyebrow before pointing to the clock which read 1:37. Amelia blushed and rubbed her arm in embarrassment. She really lost track of time. She hadn't even realized. "Nina's occupying Nicolas for a while so he probably won't be home for a few more hours," Worick explained, walking in further and subtly looking over Amelia's figure._

 _He always thought she had a nice body. It wasn't too skinny but not too big either. Plus was fairly younger than what he was used to- his clients being middle aged married women and all. He knew she thought her hips were too wide and her thighs too big but Worick much rathered some meat on a woman's bones. She wasn't super curvy and he knew some men would just find her 'big' but he found her extremely attractive even if she was the 'ideal' shape._

 _"That means we have time to ourselves~ just the two of us~" Worick purred with a flirty smirk, stepping closer to the woman to make his implication clear._

 _"You stupid gigolo. You can't win everyone over with those damn lines," Amelia rolled her eyes, hitting him on the shoulder._

 _"Oh yea? And you just happened to be wearing such a revealing outfit?" Worick purred, moving closer to the woman and gesturing to the t-shirt that fell just below her ass cheeks. It was rather arrousing. "Maybe you're getting a little too comfortable here. Or maybe... you wanted one of us to find you like this?" Worick teased, leaning in close so their faces were only inches apart._

 _Amelia blushed and looked away, chewing her lip as she tried to think of something to say. "N-no. I just lost track of time... I was planning on changing before you guys came home..." she muttered awkwardly. She really did honestly forget but Worick was making her so flustered. He really was good at this but she expected him to be, with his job and all._

 _"Really? So you weren't hoping one of us would come home, find you like this, and... want to have some fun~" he whispered huskily into her ear, earning a shiver and no verbal response. He chuckled, reaching out and touching the girls waist playfully._

 _"Worick..." Amelia let out a shaky breath as he got closer and closer. From this distance, she could smell his sweet cologne sent mixed with the frutiy shampoo he uses on his long locks. "I didn't have that... in mind..." She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what she wanted. Push him off or continue. Indulge in much needed pleasure for one night..._

 _There was a slight purr in Worick's throat, obviously taking her esponse as a good sign. He leaned in and nibbled at the petite girls ear lobe. "Hm? And if it happens anyway?"_

 _Amelia closed her eyes, breath shaky and unsure of herself. Maybe she needed this... Maybe she wanted this. "I probably... wouldn't say no," she whispered softly, wrapping her arms around the taller males neck and closing the space between their bodies._

* * *

 **The Lemon kind of starts now. If you don't like that stuff just jump down to when its over.**

* * *

 _Worick smirked sexily and tilted the girl's face up to look at him, holding her gaze before leaning in and taking her lips in his own. Their lips instantly reacted to each other, Worick taking her top lip into his mouth and Amelia taking his bottom lip._

 _Worick's lips were just as soft as they looked. That didn't surprise Amelia. What did surprise her was the taste. She hadn't expected for him to taste so good. He smoked so much, she had expected a nasty smoke taste. She couldn't name what he tasted like but it wasn't gross like she thought originally. It was sweet and intoxicating._

 _Amelia's lips were so soft it took Worick off guard. They were eager yet gentle, tasting of strawberries no doubt from the gum she was constantly chewing. It made him want more of the beautiful taste._

 _Their heads tilted so their noses didn't get in the way, Worick's lips expertly moving against Amelia's. He easily dominated the kiss, making the woman weak in the knees. She let Worick hold her and kiss her all he wanted, wanting nothing more than for him to just dominate her._

 _Eager to get the ball rolling, Worick picked the petite woman up, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. Feeling the blond begin to move towards his bedroom, Amelia pulled away from the kiss only to reattach her lips to his neck. She kissed down his skin, licking over a vein in his neck sexily. Worick smirked and carried her into his room, enjoying the feel of her lips on his neck and how eager she was._

 _Kicking the door shut behind him, Worick entered his room and laid the girl down, crawling on top of her and reconnecting their lips in a heated kiss. His finger tips trailed over her thighs and up her shirt. He could feel her body arch into his touch, continuing up her shirt to carress her waist._

 _"Off... take it off," Amelia gasped softly between kisses, wanting to feel their skin together finally. She put her arms up and let Worick pull off the oversized shirt, leaving her in only the boyshort underwear._

 _She saw the look in his eyes as he looked over her body. His eyes lingered on her torso, obviously a little surprised by all the scars. He knew about them but he had never trully seen them up close like this. It made anger corse through him at the mere thought of anyone believing they could possibly hurt Amelia like this. However, he quickly pushed the thought away, bot wanting to ruin the mood. He tried not to stare any longer, leaning down and kissing her neck before he had the chance to mess up and ask questions he already knew answers too._

 _Amelia bit her lip and ran her fingers through Worick's hair. She was glad he didn't ruin the moment by saying anything about the scars. She just wanted to lose herself in this for a while. She tilted her neck, letting the blond kiss and suck along the tender skin. She felt his lips trail down to her collarbone, letting out a soft moan._

 _"Mm." Her fingers gripped a handful of blond hair enough to encourage him to continue but not enough to hurt._

 _Worick looked up at the girl with a smirk, one hand traveling down her skin, feeling every burn scar and old cut. It soon reached her hips, brushing over them and towards her middle. He reached between her legs and smirked as he watched her first reaction of being touched by an expert._

 _"Ah~!" She gasped, toes curling as fingers rubbed between her legs, liting a fire in her core. Her breathing became laboured as Worick worked his magic fingers._

 _He started to pull at her underwear before she stopped him. "You, too," she whispered breathily, tugging at his shirt as if asking for him to take it off. He simply chuckled and leaned back, pulling of his shirt and pants so they were 'even'. Then he hooked a finger in her underwear as if asking if he could continue now._

 _Amelia nodded eagerly, rising her hips slightly so he could easily slip off the remaining clothing. As Worick did so, he kissed along her torso, down over her scars. He replaced the underwear that was hugging her womanhood with his own open mouth, earning a loud moan._

 _"F-fuck~" she moaned, still gripping his hair as he sucked and flicked his tongue in all the right ways. She couldn't help but raise her hips, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried not to moan too loudly. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand, muffled moans escaping her lips. Her toes curled as the knot in her stomach grew._

 _She didn't blame his clients for paying such high prices. It was worth it so far. He was way too good at this. She could feel her muscles contracting on their own as the pleasure increased. Her breathing was laboured and her skin was starting to glisten with sweat. He was so ravenous and definitely didn't waste time. If she had feeling for Worick, she may have been upset that he wasn't going slower and being gentler. However this was just fucking and he was doing all the righ things for that._

 _"Worick~ I-" Amelia bit her lip as she felt the knot in her stomach grow and grow with each intrudjng finger and wet tongue movement. Then suddenly-_

 _Worick pulled away before she could finish, earning a whimper from the small girl. He smirked and came up to kiss her, giving her a taste of herself as he pulled off his boxers. As they kissed lustfully, he reached over to the side table, fumbling to open it and pull out a condom. Once he got a firm grip, he leaned back and opened the package with his teeth._

 _He rolled it on and looked down at the girl. She was panting and staring up at him with pure lust in her eyes. He smirked and grabbed her thigh with one hand, raising her leg and setting it on his shoulder. Pushing the other leg to the side and opening her up to him, he smirked, watching the blush on her face grow as she realized just how much of her he could see._

 _He lined up with her entrance and leaned down slightly, slowly pushing inside her walls. He grunted at the tightness, waiting a moment to let her adjust. He watched the changes in her face as he entered, as he stretched her, and as she adjusted._

 _"Nng... mm~ you can go..." she whispered after a moment or two. This wasn't her first rodeo and she wasn't about to drag it out longer than it needed to be. Scared to talk to loud and end up moaning emabrrassedly, she chose to stop talking all together. She clutched the sheets below her in her fists, knuckles going white as he began moving. She gasped and moaned as he thrusted, sending pleasure up her spine._

 _"Amy, you're so cute. Let out that cute little voice of yours~" Worick cooed teasingly in her ear, moving his hips in rhythmic movements. He made sure he wasn't doing anything she didn't like but otherwise he didn't hold back._

 _The sexual tension between the two had been building since Amelia had moved in, maybe even before then. Now it was all coming out at once. They were both taking full advantage of the pleasure while it lasted. While they both didn't dare pull away at this moment, they knew when it was over that nothing would happen. This was lust. Not love._

 _He continued the movement, speeding up and delving deeper into the woman's core. He grunted as they continued the passionate sex, bodies melting together as moans filled the air. They both could feel their climax growing in the pits of their stomach, muscles tensing up as they got closer._

 _"Haa~ aah~ Worick... I'm so close," Amelia let out a breathy moan as she clawed at the others back, trying to hold on a little longer._

 _"I know... Me too..." Worick grunted as he pressed their bodies together, her chest rising and falling against his own. After a few more thrusts, he felt her walls contract around him, grunting at the feeling and watching her face contort in pure pleasure._

 _"Ah~!" She yelled out in pleasure, every muscle in her body tensing up as euphoria washed over her. She rode out her climax, panting and moaning softly as the high lingered._

 _Worick continued to thrust until he couldn't take it any more. He grunted as he released into the condom. They both stayed in that position for a good minute, riding out their highs until they were done. Worick pulled out, tied up the condom, and threw it in the garbage before laying beside the girl. They panted, trying to catch their breath and relax from the stimulation._

* * *

 **End of Lemon.**

* * *

 _"Better than expected, Amy~" Worick smirked as he propped himself up on his elbow and looked at the naked woman beside him._

 _Amelia wrapped herself in the covers and frowned. "Yea, just what every girl want's to hear after sex," she scoffed and rolled her eyes._

 _Worick chuckled and sighed. "It was good, that's what I'm saying. I've been wanting to do that for a while," he smirked. "But..."_

 _"It was just sex. I know," she smiled reassuringly. She never expected more than sex from Worick. She wasn't even sure she ever wanted more than sex from Worick. After her last relationship... just sex was what she wanted._

 _"That doesn't mean I wouldn't mind it happening again. Just sex," Worick replied simply. He laid there for a moment before getting out of the bed. He found his discarded clothing and continued to get dressed. "If you want to sleep, go ahead. Nic should be home soon but there's no reason for you to get up if you're tired."_

 _Amelia smiled softly and nodded. "Thanks. I'll take a shower and then come back to sleep," she explained, getting up and throwing her oversized shirt back on. "It was fun. I look forward to next time," she gave a sexy smile, patting the male's chest and exiting the sex-scented room to do just what she said._

 _After that day, the two acted out those same events a handful of times over the course of 5 years. Every time it was the same. Sex. Pure sex._

* * *

 **This is slightly modified from a chapter in my other gangsta fanfic so I don't know if theres anything to understand but if there's something out of context that's probably why.**

 **So if you enjoyed, please follow/favourite and leave a review telling me what you think so far ^-^**

 **February 13, 2016**


	4. Vibrations

**Warning: Lemon; Sex; NicolasxOC**

 _It had been a few years since that first night between Worick and Amelia. Since then, the two engaged in the same activities several times throughout the years. At some point along the way, Nicolas realized what was going on but that was expected. He would have to be pretty dense to never realize the change in their attitute. Honestly, Worick couldn't hide what had happened even if he wanted to. Just the first week after their first time Worick wouldn't shut up about how amazing he thought Amelia's body was... even more than usual at least._

 _Since then, a new twilight had come to live with them: Veronica. Nicolas had definitely grown close to the new twilight and whether he wanted to admit it or not he had developed feelings for the woman and even a relationship althought it was never spoken. She really seemed to understand him better than anyone else._

 _But alas, the curse Nic seemed to have that kept him from happiness took Veronica away from him as well. It was all his fault though. Because of him, she was dying. His part of the apartment seemed so empty now without her there._

 _Veronica was finally taken from their home 2 months ago. Nic tried not to show it, but everyone could see how distraught he was. He wasn't sulking. Oh, no. He was out picking as many fights as he possibly could and coming home covered it cuts and bruises. He had more clinic visits in the past 2 months than he had over the last 6 months._

 _It worried the hell out of Amelia, who had found herself falling for the tag over the past year. At first, she didn't want to believe it and so she continued with her activities with Worick. However, after a while, it started to feel wrong. She started to wish it was Nic instead of Worick. She found herself getting angry that she was doing something so shallow._

 _Before long, Amelia started, politely as she could, turning Worick away, saying she wasn't feeling well or that she simply wasn't in the mood. Worick wasn't dense. He noticed her growing feelings for the twilight and slowly stopped asking for a fun time. He knew Nic was too hung up on Veronica to notice Amelia's feelings. Even if Veronica wasn't there he probably wouldn't notice until she straight up told him her feelings. However, Worick decided to give her a chance and backed off, knowing she wasn't going to give up so easily._

 _"Nic?" Amelia looked as she heard footsteps on the stairs. She was sitting in Nic's chair waiting for him like she had been for the past month. She just wanted to make sure he was still alive and well. She watched him as he came down the stairs and came to a stop in front of the chair, looking down at her._

 _Amelia stood up and began looking over the twilights body for any serious wounds. He had originally tried to brush her off when she started the little check ups, but now he just let her do it without a word. Honestly, he just didn't want her to kick him in the nuts again. Twilight or not, that shit hurt._

 _Her fingertips danced over his muscular arm, brushing his skin enough to make him restrain a shiver. When she found a cut or scrape she would wrap her hand around his arm and brush her thumb over the injury._

 _Amelia sighed softly. "It's not as bad as the other night..." she gave a sad smile. "You need to stop. I know you're upset about her but you can't go out and kill yourself because of it," she said softly, making sure he could read her lips as she slowly reached up and brushed his hair from his face._

 _He just stared at her with those blank eyes, showing even less emotion than ever before. At least he had grown used to Amelia touching him and what not since she moved in. He even leaned down slightly when she reached to scratch the back of his neck where his hair was cut shorter. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation that reminded him of Veronica._

 _Amelia bit her lip as she watched him. Why was he so adorable? She smiled and continued to scratch the back of his head gently seeing as he seemed to enjoy it._

 _Without opening his eyes, Nic leaned down so his forehead was resting on the smaller girls shoulder. She was a little surprised at first but he must have been worn out today. She just smiled and endulged the rare moment with the male she was falling so hard for._

 _"I know it's hard... It'll be ok..." she whispered softly even if she know he couldn't hear her or see her lips. He must have felt the vibrations of her voice because he shifted slightly and placed his face in the crook of her neck. She could feel him take in her scent making her blush gently. "You'll be ok," she whispered again, now petting his hair down softly, running her fingers through the black locks._

 _Nic could feel the vibrations although everything was silent to him. It was really calming and relaxing. He liked it. He had completely forgotten how beautiful Amelia was. He had been so distracted by Veronica, Amelia practically disappeared from his life. Yet, now, she had all his attention. She smelt nice too and seemed to know exactly what to do to calm him down. It was like she could read everything about him with a single look. It made him feel odd. It was different than Veronica and yet the same._

 _Since she continued to speak without making him look at her, he figured she wasn't actually saying anything important. She always did that. Even if she knew he couldn't hear her, she would talk because she knew how the vibrations made him feel._

 _As the vibrations continued, he felt daring and impatiant. He just had so much frustration built up and Amelia was here practically offering herself to him. Without thinking over his actions, he leaned in and pressed his lips to her throat._

 _The vibrations came to a sudden stop, no doubt in the middle of a sentence. He didnt pull away. He could feel her pulse below his lips. He moved his lips to a different place to see what he could feel._

 _"N-Nic?" Amelia stuttered with a deep blush. Was she dreaming? What was he doing? Her hand that was previously in his hair was now gripping his broad shoulder for support. She didn't know how to react. This is what she had wanted for months now but she knew how Nic felt about Veronica._

 _His lips left her neck and reattached to her jaw experimentally. He noticed that she wasn't moving and pulled away to look at her. His large hands went to her waist, holding her in place as he cocked an eyebrow at her. Her lips were moving but in no shapes he recognized as speaking._

 _Amelia kept opening her mouth but no sound would come out. She couldn't find the words to express what she was feeling. Finally, she closed her mouth and looked down with a blush completely at a lose for words._

 _Nic watched her with curious eyes, seeing the pink tinge of her cheeks. He took one hand away from the girls waist and cupped her cheek instead. Brushing his thumb against her skin, he watched her look up and took the opportunity to connect their lips in a gentle kiss._

* * *

 **Lemon Starts Now. Don't Like? Skip To The End.**

* * *

 _She was obviously surprised but it didn't take long for the girl to close her eyes and relax into the kiss. Her hands came to grab his shoulders as the tag pressed their bodies together. She kissed back, their lips moving together slowly and gently._

 _Nic could feel a vibration through her lips indicating a moan. He took that as a sign to keep going and so he did. Worick was passed out in his bed and wouldn't be bothering them. His emotions were running high and there was no other way he wanted to let out frustration than like this right now._

 _As the kiss grew deeper and more heated, Nic found his body moving on its own. His mind was blank as he grabbed the girl by her thighs and picked her up. Amelia imediatly wrapped her legs around his waist and held him close._

 _He waisted no time in pressing her against the wall. He wasn't rough like she expected though. His lips weren't as soft as Worick's but his actions were a lot gentler. He supported the petite woman with his hands on her thighs right below her ass, his lips trailing along her jaw and down her neck. He could feel the vibrations in her throat as she moaned._

 _"I's ok?" Nic's gravelly voice croaked out as he pulled away enough to see Amelia's lips when she answered._

 _She looked at him with a deep red blush on her face, eyes darting away embarrassedly before looking back and nodding softly. "Y-yes. It's ok," she smiled shyly, gently playing with the hair at the base of his neck. This time, Amelia leaned in to kiss Nic softly, showing him she understood exactly what he meant and that she really was ok with it._

 _He took control of the kiss and began to explore Amelia further. Worick rarely did it with someone more than once unless they were a: paying him or b: worth it. Not that that mattered to Nic at the moment, but it was nice to know going into this that he shouldn't be disappointed._

 _His hand made its way under her shirt, making contact with her scarred skin for the first time. At first it took him off guard before realizing what he was feeling. His fingers only hesitated a moment but it was enough for Amelia to notice. She didn't say anything since he continued without a word, not shying away from her scars. She was glad neither of the handymen freaked out about her scars. It was so much easier to do this stuff when she was treated normally and not like she was a fragile victim._

 _They kissed passionately as his hands wandered over her body. She thought Nic was so... innocent compared to Worick. Worick was so hungry with his hands, paying a lot of attention to her chest and ass. However, Nic... Nic's hands seemed to barely brush over her skin and yet had just as much affect on her. He didn't linger any longer than he needed but it lit a terrible fire in her._

 _Amelia did her own exploring, tugging up the tag's shirt and running her hands over his well defined abs, brushing over the large scar that ran from Nic's middle and into his pants. When she felt that she had touched all she could under his shirt, she pulled at it insistantly to tell Nic she wanted it off. He pressed his hips against her own, keeping her in place as he pulled his hands away and quickly discarded his shirt. After that came Amelia's own shirt. She lifted her arms and let him pull it off before pressing their bodies together again._

 _Amelia arched her back off the wall, feeling the bulge trapped inside Nic's pants as he pressed against her. He took the opportunity to trail his fingers up her back and to her bra clasp. She smiled against his lips as she felt him struggle with his big fingers._ _There was a sound in his throat sort of like a growl from frustration as he fumbled some more. He let out a coarse grunt and gave up before simply ripping it and pulling it off._

 _"You're buying me a new one," she moved so he could read her lips with a pout. He grunted and rolled his eyes before they connected their lips again. She pressed her chest against his own, arching her back as he pressed a hand to the middle of her back._

 _His hand traveled down to the hem of her shorts, dipping in and pulling at them. He felt vibrations from her lips again as he pushed his hand inside the front of her shorts. He only teased for a moment before undoing the button on her shorts and beginning to tug them down._

 _"Mm, put me down and I'll do it," she said softly, patting his chest so he knew to open his eyes and look at her. He nodded and set her down. As she stripped herself of the remaining clothing she had, Nic did the same for himself. He held up a finger to tell her to wait as he disappeared into the bathroom. He returned not long after with a condom, ripping it open with his teeth and rolling it on his large length._

 _Not wasting anymore time, Amelia practically jumped back into his arms as he picked her up, placing her back against the wall. He didn't have a bed so honestly it was this or the chair... or the floor but that wasn't happening. Personally Amelia rathered this than the other option right now._

 _They kissed again as Nic lifted Amelia and lined himself up with her before lowering her onto his length. She pulled away and bit down on her lip, squeezing her eyes shut as she was stretched open. He could only assume she was holding back her voice so Worick wouldn't hear. He could feel her tightening around him as she adjusted to the size._

 _"Aah... mm~ Nic..." she moaned softly as she clawed and clutched at his back._

 _"Move?" Nic spoke outloud again since she wasn't looking and his hands were a little preoccupied with holding her up. He hoped he was loud enough and pronounced the word right so she understood._

 _Her faced seemed to relax slightly and nod. "Yes, you can move," she answered, pecking his lips gently._

 _He started to move, gentle at first and almost hesitantly unlike Worick. He watched her face as her mouth opened slightly. As she did so, he felt vibrations through her chest. He knew she was moaning. It made him wish he could hear it. Worick always talked about clients having good or bad moans and how a moan could make or break him._

 _For Nic, her face was all he really needed. She was adorable and the way he face contorted in please with each thrust. He guessed that what he felt was like what Worick described with moans. Her face was covered in a shiny layer of sweat, her blue eyes piercing him as she leaned against the wall._

 _"Haa~ aah~" she moaned as Nic rubbed her inner walls sending pleasurable shivers through her. She loved how different Nic was compared to Worick. No, she couldn't even compare them. While both were really great, they were completely different._

 _The sounds she was making were so embarrassing even if she knew Nic couldn't hear her. However, he could see her face and that was just as embarrassing if not worse. She didn't try to hide her face though, even if she wanted to. She felt like she needed to let Nic see her, and honestly, while it was embarrassing, it got her excited._

 _As their passion grew and Nic grew more intense and vigorous, Amelia's grip around Nic got tighter. She got closer despite trying to keep her face in view. She couldn't help it. Every muscle in her body seemed to be tensing all at once with each thrust deep into her core. She tried to at least hold back her moans so Worick wouldn't hear them but she didn't know how well she was doing. It was just so good._

 _"N-Nic~" she gasped and threw her head back._

 _Forcing herself to let go of Nic she moved her hands in shaky sign language. She had never really needed sign language related to sex so she didn't know if there was a diffrence between 'come' and 'cum'. She settled on the word 'come' and hoped Nic could understand what she met._

 _He looked at the sign confused for a moment before smirking slightly in understanding. He nodded as if saying he was just as close and continued his thrusting. Before long, Amelia was hunched over and hiding her face in Nicolas' neck as she felt her climax about to burst._

 _Nic tilted her head back so he could watch as she came. Her face was red as her mouth fell open. He could feel her walls clench around his length as she came. Her hand went up to her mouth that was open and probably moaning uncontrollably. He smirked slightly knowing she was trying to be quiet._

 _He leaned down and kissed her as he thrusted a bit longer. It didn't take long for him to release his load. They stood there, panting and and barely kissing as they came down from their high._

 _Nic pulled out and carried the girl over to his chair. He set her down and passed her her underwear. He then went into the bathroom to throw out the condom and pull on his own boxers._

 _Amelia bit her lip as she pulled on the lacy underwear and grabbed her shirt too. She expected the same as Worick. A simple 'that was nice' before they went on with their day. She would just go up and sleep on her couch like nothing happened. It wasn't like it bothered her with Worick. They agreed on that the first time._

 _However, with Nic... she kind of felt like it was wrong. God, it felt right but... Nic still loved Veronica, didn't he? And that was the only reason they did anything in the first place. He had too many emotions to handle and this was the result. She wouldn't say any of that though. If that's what Nic wanted, they would act like nothing happened... even if she felt even more in love now than before._

* * *

 **Lemon Over**

* * *

 _Nic returned to see Amelia getting dressed. He sighed and went up to her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back into the chair with him. She blushed and looked up at him confused, opening her mouth to say something._

 _"Sta' now," Nic grumbled in his deep, gravelly voice._

 _Amelia blushed and looked at him before smiling to herself. "Ok... I'll stay," she whispered before curling into Nicolas' lap and laying her head over his heart. He was so warm. She could hear his heart beat through his chest. It was oddly comforting._

 _What was more comforting were the fingers in her hair, brushing it back gently. She smiled and closed her eyes, relaxing and just enjoying the moment before Nic came to his senses and realized he still loved Veronica and he was only using her right now. Amelia just had to remind herself that she couldn't get her hopes up for this._

* * *

 **Anyway, if you enjoyed this please favourite/follow and leave a review telling me what you think ok? ^-^**

 **February 15, 2016**


	5. Bubbly (Pickles and Ice Cream)

Sweet, soft humming floated through the empty apartment. The two window that faced the alley were open, allowing the summer breeze to blow in through the curtains. It was a hot summer day in Ergastulum and Amelia was thankful for the window that cooled her down.

The blonde woman was sitting on one of the couches at Benriya, humming softly to herself. Her back was leaning against the arm rest as her legs spread across the couch. The handymen were out on a special job today but should be home soon. It was lonley there by herself and she just wanted them to come home. Even Alex was out, restocking the kitchen so they could have home cooked meals.

 _"I've been awake for a while now_

You've _got me feeling like a child now_

 _'Cause every time i see your bubbly fa~ce_

 _I get the tingles in a silly place."_

Amelia started to sing along with the song on the radio. She always liked this song. It was so sweet and gentle. It made her feel warm. She knew she wasn't as great a singer as Alex but she wouldn't say she was terrible. She had a bit of a raspier singing voice compared to Alex, too. She just loved music and loved to sing to it.

When she first started to get close to the handymen, she felt nervous to even listen to music around Nicolas, let alone sing to it. She didn't know how to act. He couldn't hear it and enjoy it like she did. She felt like she was being rude by enjoying something Nic couldn't. However, Nic eventually noticed thst she was holding back whenever there was music around and he made sure she knew it was alright. If anything, he enjoyed music by watching Amelia enjoy music.

 _"It starts in my toes_

 _And I crinkle my nose_

 _Wherever it goes_

 _I always know_

 _That you make me smile_

 _Please stay for a while now_

 _Just take your ti~me_

 _Wherever you go."_

Amelia looked up when the door creaked open. She smiled as Nic came in. He shut the door behind him, Worick no where in sight.

 _'Where's Worick?'_ she signed curiously.

Nic lifted the womans legs so he could sit on the couch, laying her legs back down on top of his own. _'Said he had something to do,'_ the tag signed back before shrugging slightly as if to say it was nothing important. He looked down at the woman, thinking for a moment before signing again. _'Were you singing?'_

Amelia blushed softly and nodded, pushing a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear sheepishly. He must have seen her before she realized he was there.

 _'Do it again,'_ he signed as he leaned towards the woman. He pressed his fingers to her neck softly. They did this every now and then. Since Nic couldn't hear her singing he liked to feel it. At first Amelia felt awkward doing it. Honestly, he just sticks his hand to her neck while she sang. She needed to get used to it.

She swallowed slightly and hummed a bit, trying to get back into the rhythm of the song. Nic always stared at her and it made her flush a bright pink and distracted her from singing.

 _"You make me smile_

 _Please stay for a while_

 _Now just take you time_

 _Wherever you go_

 _Dada dumdudum dumdadadadadum_

 _Ohbodododododododum mmm mmm."_

Amelia giggled at the way Nic stared at her lips as if she was speaking gibberish which... she jind of was. She just smiled at him to assure him that he hadn't missed anything important. He always tried to keep up with the lyrics even if lip reading singing was way harder than just lip reading talking. Words got dragged out and sometimes lost full syllables.

 _"I've been asleep for a while now_

 _You tuck me in just like a child now_

 _'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

 _I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

 _It starts in my soul_

 _And I lose all control_

 _When you kiss my nose_

 _The feeling shows_

 _'Cause you make me smile,_

 _Baby, just take your time_

 _Now holdin' me ti~ght."_

She smiled softly as she slowly finished the song with the repeated 'wherever'. Nic decided to show he could read her lips by kissing her nose shortly after the lyrics were sung. That earned him more vibrations in her throat signalling a giggle.

She didn't get to say all the 'wherever's as her lips were taken into a soft kiss by the deaf tag. His free left hand intertwined with her own left hand, rings rubbing together slightly.

While it wasn't legally official, they thought of themselves as married, exchanging rings and vows. It was difficult to find a minister that would wed two twilights and the ones that would knew they were rare so they jacked up the prices. Danny Monroe offered to pay but Amelia couldn't accept. Just having their close friends know they were together made her happy. They didn't need papers to prove their love.

The female twilight giggled softly into the kiss as she felt a hand on her swollen tummy.

Nic pulled away slightly and looked down at his hand on her stomach. He never expected to do stuff like this in his short life time. He never thought he'd fall in love. He never thought he'd get married. He definitely never thought he would have a child of his own.

He was afraid. When Amelia first told him, he could tell she was scared. He hated how he reacted at first. If he could do it again he would definitely react differently. He was just afraid. He didn't want to make another person go through the shit life a twilight had to live. He didn't know if he could be a good father. He didn't exactly have the best model of fatherhood. He didn't want to end up a failure to Amelia or their child. He was afraid and he reacted because of that. After a couple days and a sterb talking to from Worick, he realized they were going to have this baby and the best thing he could do was be there for it.

Nicolas furrowed his brows slightly at the thoughts.

Amelia noticed this and reached a hand out to touch his face gently, grabbing his attention. "You're going to be a great dad," she said softly, signing along with her words. The way he played with Nina and cared for her showed Amelia just how much she could trust the rough man with their own child. She knew he was afraid. She was, too.

The male twilight's lip twitched slightly in a smile before looking back at the baby bump under his hand. His eyes widened slightly when he felt something press out against his own hand. He stared at it, shocked.

Amelia laughed softly, looking at her lovers expression. _'Did you feel 'er? She kicked,'_ she smiled softly as she signed, only gaining his attention long enough to see the sign. He felt gently around her tummy some more, hoping to feel it again.

 _'She?'_ he asked, looking up at the woman curiously. His hand came to a rest on her stomach, waiting to see if the baby would kick on it's own.

 _'Sorry, I don't actually know yet. I just feel like it's a girl,'_ she signed with a soft smile. She sat for a moment, just watching Nic as the baby kicked every now and then. _'That reminds me, I have an appointment with Dr. Theo on Friday. He said, if we want, we can figure out the baby's sex then. You're coming right?'_

Nicolas nodded. There was no way he was missing that. When the baby settled down again, Nic picked up a grocery bag he had brought in earlier.

 _'That from your special job?'_ Amelia smirked happily as she saw the bag. She made grabby hands like the child she was at heart. Nic nodded and pulled out the contents of the bags.

Vanilla ice cream

Kit Kat bars

Cheese

And finally...

Pickles

Amelia grabbed the jar of pickles and tub of vanilla ice cream from Nic and opened them both. She smirked at the look her lover was giving her as as she dug out a pickle and dipped it _into_ the vanilla ice cream.

 _'Your craving are disgusting,'_ Nic signed, pulling a face as he watched her crunch down on the combination.

Amelia just laughed softly and ate the ice cream covered pickle. _'Just wait. When Alex gets home, I'll get her to deep fry the pickles then I'll dip them ice cream,'_ she smiled, practically drooling at the thought. She knew the craving were odd but they tasted great to her.

The kit kat bars and cheese were eaten seperately but right now she craved the ice cream and pickles. Nic went back to rubbing her stomach.

Nic never expected a life like this but he was happy he got to love a life like this.

* * *

 **Pickles and ice cream... is it weird that that actually sounds yummy to me? So yea just some cute pregnant stuff with Nic becoming a dad. Amelia is an OC of mine from a different story but the two aren't neccesaripy connected. I just don't want to come up with another OC and I don't like using first person and I don't know how I feel about second person (reader). But yea... I hope you enjoyed. ^-^**

 **Please follow/favourite and drop a review. Thank you**

 **February 25, 2016**


	6. Fears

**3-4 years before Alex**

* * *

Nicolas made a low grumble in the back of his throat as he stepped into the safety of the handymen's staircase. He huffed as he stared out at the pouring rain. 'What a pain.' It was really coming down hard. He was soaked from head to toe and it only looked like it was getting worse. A flash of lightening lit up the sky, signalling Nic to go inside.

He grunted as he shook a hand through his wet hair, droplets of water flying off. His lip curled up slightly in annoyance. He hated when rain came without warning. He much rathered being inside reading when it rained.

He walked up the stairs, leaving a trail of water droplets. He opened the door as another flash of lightening lit up the sky. The could feel a slight vibration in the floor from the thunder that soon followed after.

He was surprised at what he found inside the home he shared with his gigolo friend and Amelia. The girl mentioned was currently curled up on the couch with her knees pulled to her chest, arms wrapped around herself and head on her knees.

The tag's eyebrows furrowed curiously as he looked at Amelia. 'What is she doing?'

He took a few steps towards the couch and tapped the petite girl on the shoulder. She looked up, obviously a little startled by the man. She had heard him come in but she had assumed (or rather hoped) he would go straight downstairs.

Nicolas was also surprised, but not by the girls sudden reaction. Her expression was one that he had never seen on her before.

Her eyebrows were raised and pulled together, eyes wide with not just surprise but also with what he thought was fear. The skin around her eyes was a soft red as if she had been pressing her hands to her eyes or squeezing them shut as tight as she could. Her lips were parted and tense. It was an expression he recognized from his many victims.

Fear.

Her lips moved in an odd way, as if she was having trouble getting the words out before finally speaking them. It made it hard to actually tell what she was saying. He furrowed his brows together and she seemed to get the silent message as she moved her hands up where he could see them.

 _'Sorry, did you need something? I didn't make dinner but there is food in the fridge,'_ she signed with a barely noticable shake to her hands but Nic noticed. He noticed everything.

He shook his head but continued to look down at her. _'I was wondering, are you ok?'_ he asked, looking over her position. He knew she often sat or slept in extremely weird positions that you would swear would make her arthritis worse yet she insisted it was comfortable. Right now she looked scared though. He had to ask.

She started to make another sign but couldn't quiet make it as her hands clenched tightly. Her whole body jumped and her mouth opened wide in what looked like a scream. Vibrations shook through the floorboards again. The vibrations only lasted a second before they were gone and the house was calm again.

Nic looked at the girl curiously. He was sure he had ever seen her so afraid of anything. He certainly never seen her scream before. What was scaring her? Vibrations in the floor boards could mean anything.

Amelia's body had tensed at the vibrations, arms wrapping tighter around her knees. She had adverted her eyes embarrassedly, hands clutched to the side of her head.

Nicolas hesitated before moving to sit beside the girl. "Ah you okay?" He asked again, this time using his deep, gravelly voice. He was afraid he hadn't spoke loud enough or clear enough for Amelia to hear when she took a few seconds to even show that she heard him. Just before he was about to test the vibrations in his throat to speak louder, her head turned up towards him with that same look as before.

"It's storming pretty hard out there, isn't it?" Amelia forced a smile, trying to pretend like everything was alright. "It's, uh, even thundering out."

Nic looked out the window. The rain was still hammering against everything outside. Another flash of lightning lit up the sky, casting shadows around the room. It only took a few seconds for the vibrations to return in the floorboards and Nicolas could physically feel Amelia jump at his side making him look over to see her hugging herself again.

 _'Lightning?'_ he signed once she opened her eyes again. _'Are you afraid of lightning?'_ he asked, hoping now was one of the times that his face didn't look, as some told him, 'like he wanted to murder someone'.

Amelia shook her head. _'Not the lightning,'_ she signed with slightly shaky hands.

Nicolas was confused. What was it then? The lightening was the only thing he noticed that she would possibly react to. Even if she did notice the vibrations in the floor, he doubted that would be something to be afraid of.

 _'Thunder.'_

Nic knew what thunder was. Technically. Thunder was the noise caused by a lightning strike.

But thunder was still a foreign thing to his deaf ears just as a bird's song, or Amelia's voice. He only knew what thunder was thanks to books. He didn't have the same understanding of thunder like Amelia or Worick did. He knew there was thunder because other people experienced it. Thunder, to him, was just another thing in his books.

 _'I know, of all the things to be afraid of... I just can't help it,'_ Amelia sighed, biting her lip and blushing embarrassedly.

Nicolas shook his head. He had to think fast if he wanted to comfort Amelia. 'How am I supposed to comfort her when it's a noise that's scaring her?' Nic thought to himself.

Amelia stared at the floor in front of her, focusing on her breathing and trying her best to calm down. If she calmed down maybe she could convince Nic she was ok and go into Worick's room until the storm passed.

Amelia placed her feet on the ground and then forced herself to stand. _'I'll be fine. I'll just go in Worick's room and lie down,'_ she signed to the concerned looking Nicolas.

Nic went to sign but Amelia had already turned her back. He grunted in discontent, standing up and going after the petite woman. However, as he reached out to grab her arm, she fell to the ground.

Nic's eyes widened, quickly kneeling beside Amelia.

"Fuck..." Amelia whimpered shakily, pressing her hands to her ears as a low growl of thunder shook through the house. She couldn't even make it to Worick's room in time. Between the couches and Worick's door, Amelia fell to her knees. 'How embarrassing. Pathetic,' she thought to herself even as Nic kneeled beside her.

A large, buff arm wrapped around the woman, pulling her into Nic's lap. The tag could feel her muscles tense. He could hardly tell if it was because of him or because of the thunder.

He didn't know what to do. When had Nic ever need to comfort someone? Ok, lets scratch that. There are probably plenty of times when Nic could have comforted someone. When had Nic ever wanted to comfort someone and actually had the opportunity to do so? How did people just know how to comfort someone?

Nic remembered something Worick told him once. He had also read it in a book. Like hell he would trust Worick alone on woman advice.

 _"Chicks dig it when you play with their hair. Honestly it's like petting a dog. Just running your fingers through it alone will make them puddy in your hands. It's a total go-to for getting a girl in the mood but it works for just calming them down, too. It can even put 'em to sleep."_

Nic tentatively raised one of his large hands to Amelia's head. He ever so carefully placed his fingers in her hair and slowly pulled them through to the ends of her slightly curly blonde hair.

She seemed to relax a bit.

He did it again. His fingers encountered a knot in her hair. Luckily he was going slow and hadn't accidentally pulled at it. He took his fingers out and lightly did what he could to get the knot out without hurting her. Then he went again. And again. And again.

Soon Amelia had relaxed into Nic's larger frame, resting her back against his abdomin and letting her head fall onto his chest. She closed her eyes, enjoying the soothing feel of Nic's fingers in his hair. Even when he found a knot it was totally gentle. He never pulled hard enough to even make her eyes squeeze shut. It was amazing how sweet he was.

Nic froze as the woman in his lap jumped, tensing up again. At the same time, vibrations went through the floor. Her hand's didn't go to her ears this time and Nic saw nothing to indicate she screamed but she was definitely still afraid.

Once she calmed down, he continued his gentle finger combing. Once again she began to sink into his chest, relaxing with ease. As her head fell onto his chest, Nicolas began brushing her hair back from her face and behind her ear.

He watched as her eyes closed and her breath steadied. He was doing it. He was actually comforting her. He was able to bring her from the state of utter fear all the way down to this relaxed, peaceful look she had now.

Soon the storm subsided and Amelia was no longer shaken from the brink of sleep thanks to thunder. No, now she was comletely asleep in Nic's lap. He had never siezed his finger combing action. Even after it was obvious the raining had stopped and the thunder was not coming back, he continued to calm her.

Unable to bring himself to wake her, Nicolas merely shifted so he was leaning against the back of the couch. He leaned his own head back and continued to run his fingers through her hair.

* * *

"I'm home~ Sorry I didn't get back sooner but that rain was cra~zy," Worick cooed as he opened the door. The room looked empty to his surprise. He pursed his lips and looked around confused before shrugging it off. "Maybe they went out."

The gigolo closed the door behind him before making his way to the desk where he put down the big brown bag. Inside was some delectible food he had earned from one of his clients for the day. He had thought he would share it with his partners but...

Turning around, Worick finally laid eyes on a leg sticking out from behind the couch. He furrowed his brows and moved to see the whole picture.

"What I wouldn't give to own a camera," he muttered to himself, smirking down at the scene in front of him.

There laid Nic with Amelia still in his arms. She was snuggled right into him, completely passed out while Nicolas himself had his head back against the couch with his eyes closed.

Worick thought they were bother sleeping until Nic opened one eye.

 _'Keep quiet.'_ Was all Nic signed before closing his eyes and going back to the peacefulness of just holding Amelia in his arms.

* * *

 **I thought of this and I just had to write it down. Nic is just too cute. I can't get enough of him. Just some cute fluff with my OC Amelia from my other Gangsta fanfic 'scars'.**

 **If you enjoyed please let me know through a review and favourite.**

 **June 28, 2016**


End file.
